bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vaius21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hi Hi how you doin? I am sentonara (Sento 4 short) I just wanted to say hi to you. I have seen Kenshin Nushi and I like him.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 02:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So I am wondering would you like to do and RP with me?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 03:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So the question is who you use, I would either use Masashi or Necrid~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 04:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How about Masashi vs kenshin, that seems to be a good match up. So do you want me to start it or do you want to start it?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 04:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Clash, Kenshin vs. Masashi., ok your turn dude, and maybe where we wouldn't keep messaging eachother. Chck ever so often int he activy to see if I changed or if you changed anything. good luck ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 04:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Unique Zanpakutō The thing is, what you described wouldn't be a unique Zanpakutō. "Sayings" would be the same as Urahara's Zanpakutō, in which certain commands initiate specific techniques, and "conditions" would be like Shunsui's. The fact is, Unique Zanpakutō are Zanpakutō that have a quality that no other Zanpakutō can just have. For example, my character Seireitou Kawahiru, his Hanullim is unique because it continues to evolve its powers in ways that Zanpakutō are normally unable to. Sure, when the bond between a Shinigami and Zanpakutō is increased, so does their powers. But according to Aizen, Shinigami powers have their limits. With Hanullim's "Interaction-type" ability, it bypasses that normal boundary, and allows itself to continue evolving. That is something no other Zanpakutō, for the most part, can do, and that makes it unique. Now, I have no problem giving you permission, but what you described wouldn't fit the strict qualifications for a Unique Zanpakutō, so I ask that you use what I explained about Seireitou's Hanullim to better modify your Zanpakutō to make it unique. Then, check back with me, and I'll grant you permission. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New Races Sorry to pry but while I was about to message Sei and I saw your message. No you don't need permission to make new species or race. However it is apporaite to make them with a Bleach Theme.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No you don't have to use japanese.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :* If you don't want to use Japanese, I suggest you don't just pick one word in another language then use everything else in Japanese. Follow a theme, similar to the Arrancar or the Bount.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 23:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC)